fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Mario Kart GT
Mario Kart GT is a Mario Kart game for the Nintendo GT, and it is the fourth game in the series for a handheld. Characters There are 36 characters in this game, 10 default, 20 unlockable, 6 downloadable. Default Unlockable Downloadable Courses Mushroom Cup *Luigi Circuit - A easy course owned by Luigi. The only thing to look out for is The Chain Chomp. *Baby Jiggler - A course that leans to the side depending of the racers on it, a Toadie flies overhead, dropping items on the course. This course is owned by Baby Mario. *Dino City - A prehistoric city which is covered with moss, and the buildings are made of Rocks. This course is owned by Yoshi. *WarioWare - A strange factory where Wario makes his Microgames. It is very cartoony. Flower Cup *Mario Circuit - A lush green place. Mario's enemies, Goombas are all over the track, as are maybe a few Beezos. *Koopa Playland - A giant playroom with Toy Trains and a Easel and paints. This course is owned by Bowser Jr. *Giant Labyrinth - A course with very twisty turns and lots of alternate routes. Wiggler owns this course. *DK Jungle - A jungle that goes through trees, up a mountain, and through a village. Star Cup *Peach Castle - Peach's Castle, You visit different course in Super Mario 64, in this order, Bob-omb Battlefield, Cool Cool Mountain, then Lethal Lava Land. Peach owns this course. *Magician Theater - A theater where Magikoopas do magic. Kamek owns this course. *Star Road - A twisty course owned by Geno. It is covered with Star Kids. *Mecha Bowser's Core - The inside of Mecha Bowser, it is owned by Jackson. Special Cup *Casino Land - Waluigi's Casino, it has 3 Different floors. It is owned by Waluigi. *Monty Mines - An underground mine. Monty Mole owns this course. *Bowser Castle - A very tall castle. Bowser owns this course. *Rainbow Road - The longest course in the entire game, it has only 1 lap. Shell Cup *DS Luigi's Mansion - A redo of the course from Mario Kart DS, Professor E. Gadd is the ghost. *Wii DK Summit - A redo of the course from Mario Kart Wii, Diddy Kong is the ghost. *N64 Toad's Turnpike - A redo of the course from Mario Kart 64, Toad is the ghost. *SNES Ghost Valley 3 - A redo of the course from Super Mario Kart, The ghost is King Boo. Banana Cup *NGC Baby Park - A redo of the course from Mario Kart Double Dash, Baby Luigi is the ghost. *Wii Toad's Factory - A redo of the course from Mario Kart Wii, Toadette is the ghost. *NGC Daisy Cruiser - A redo of the course from MKDD, Daisy is the ghost. *DS Tick Tock Clock - A redo of the course from MKDS, Hammer Bro. is the ghost. Leaf Cup *NGC Peach Beach - A redo of the course from MKDD, Blooper is the ghost here. *N64 DK's Jungle Parkway - A redo of the course from MK64, Petey Piranha is the ghost here. *Wii Koopa Cape - A redo of the course from MKWii, Koopa Troopa is the ghost here. *SNES Bowser's Castle 2 - A redo from SMK, Dry Bones is the ghost here. Lightning Cup *Wii Rainbow Road - A redo of the course from MKWii, Rosalina is the ghost here. *GBA Shy Guy Beach - A redo from MK:SC, Birdo is the ghost here. *SNES Mario Circuit 3 - A redo from SMK, Mario is the ghost here *Wii Bowser's Castle - A redo from MKWii, Bowser is the ghost here. Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:Mario Games Category:Mario (series) Category:Handheld Games Category:Mario Kart Games Category:Mario Kart (series) Category:Racing Games Category:Kart Racing Games